A Different Kind of Flower
by LunaMoon7
Summary: Lily Evans and Rain Emerson are best friends with the Marauders. Everyone is surprised when two of the hottest most popular boys ask their two best friends to the upcoming ball. What makes this story different? They are dorks!


~ Summery ~ Lily Evans and Rain Emerson are best friends with the Marauders. Everyone is surprised when the hottest most popular boys ask their two best friends to the upcoming ball. What makes this story different? They are "Dorks". Not Love/Hate  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans and Rain Emerson were siting in the Common Room on a November evening. They were in their 7th year. They were working on their latest project. Their project was to make banners for the next quidditch game. They were NOT the most popular girls in the school although they were best friends with the most sought out boys in the whole school. Lily and Rain were "Dorks" if that's what you want to call them. They could have been popular if they wanted to be, but they didn't.  
  
Lily always had her bright red (not orange, not copper, RED) hair in a very messy bun with pieces of hair that flew all over the place that didn't flatter her at all. She had small cinnamon-colored freckles all over her. She usually wore overalls or baggy clothes that hide her great figure. Her had a pale doll like face made her look, oh so innocent. She had perfect straight white teeth from 3 years of braces that she had when she was 10. She wore thick-rimmed glasses just to see the blackboard from her seat but she didn't really need them. Because of this, not many people could see her dazzling emerald green eyes. She had a fiery temper when she was angry but she was usually kind and caring.  
  
Rain always had her ebony-black hair down but didn't ever brush it. It seemed like her hair was a little bit past her shoulders because of the knots in it but it was really down past her waist. Her dress style was the same as Lily's. Rain had dark blue eyes that when angry she could glare hard enough to scare Voldemort himself. She was an outspoken girl and she protected Lily (although she really didn't need it) like a lion would it's young.  
  
They both were in Gryffindor although they were both smart enough for Ravenclaw, loyal enough for Hufflepuff, and cunning enough for Slythrien. They didn't have boyfriends but they did have friends that were boys, the Marauders.  
  
Desdemona Armelle (A/N. Her name basely means "Evil Princess") a pretty girl came into the room. She had beautiful straight golden blond hair that went half way down her back, cold light blue eyes. She had copper eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, blush, and foundation (every inch of her face had make-up on it). She was wearing a yellow tube top that looked more like a bra, and a red mini skirt.  
  
"Oh! Look it's Carrot top Evans and Bush hair Emerson. Why are you all alone? Did the Marauders wise up and figure out that you're just useless Mudblood filth?" She said in a snotty voice. Two of her followers were with her as always Tabatha Cook and Julieta Jaquiate.  
  
Tabatha had straight dark blond hair with light blond highlights just above her shoulders, light green/blue eyes. She had on silver eyeshadow, bright pink lipstick, blush, and foundation (same as Desdemona she had a ton of make-up on). She was wearing lime green sandals, jean short shorts, and a light green crop top that showed off her tan. She always painted her nails atlest twice a day right now her nailpolish was silver (Rain was convinced that the nailpolish remover fumes dropped Tabatha's IQ a few digits).  
  
Julieta had straight light brown hair with blond highlights down to the middle of her back. She had big brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them and her face was spotted with freckles. Julieta unlike the two didn't have a ton of make-up on she just had on light pink lipgloss and the tinniest bit of light blue eyeshadow on. She was wearing white sandals, white shorts, and a baby blue tank top. She wasn't cruel like the other two of her group. She always seemed sad when Desdemona picked on Lily and Rain.  
  
"What did you say, Desdemona?!" James Potter asked/shouted as him and the rest of the Marauders came into the Common Room.  
  
James Potter had brown/hazel eyes outlined by gold rimed glasses, the messiest black hair ever, and he was wearing a red shirt that said "Gryffindor's #1 Seeker" in gold letters (Lily made it for him) and black jeans.  
  
Sirius Black came next he had a bad boy/puppy dog look to him which made him very popular with the female population (and he sure knew it!). He had black hair, blue/silver eyes, he was wearing a black and tan pants.  
  
Remus Lupin had a tired look about him but he was awake enough to glare at Desdemona. He had oddly enough had little strands of gray hairs mixed in with his light brown hair, bronze colored eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt and beige pants.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was a slightly short boy he had light blond hair and light blue eyes he was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Desdemona turned to James and said in an over sweet sugary voice, "I didn't say anything!"  
  
James rolled his eyes then he roared "I heard you Des you called them Mudbloods don't lie! Leave Lily and Rain ALONE! NOW GO!"  
  
At that Desdemona looked afraid and then said/commanded, "Come Tabatha, Juileta we're leaving!"  
  
Tabatha followed her instantly but Juileta whispered "I'm sorry" to Lily and Rain.  
  
"Juileta!" Des shouted  
  
Then Juileta rushed off after Des.  
  
"Are you okay Rain? Lily?" James asked  
  
"Of course we are! She insulted us she didn't use the Crucio curse on us." Lily said exasperated while throwing her hands up.  
  
"Yeah, since when did we let what Dizzy Dessy get to us." Rain said.  
  
"Well we're just checking. We don't want anyone bothering you girls okay." Sirius said  
  
"We know that! Remember two years ago when Snape kissed me?" Rain said grossed out.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Rain was walking towards the Library to work on homework with Lily. But. "Hello Rain. You're looking very lovely today," Snape said as he stood in her way.  
  
She did indeed look pretty. Her shiny straight black hair (it was brushed) was just to her shoulders, she had on light pink lipgloss, body glitter, and silver eyeshadow. She was wearing a sky blue tank top and a denim skirt that came to her knees and white boots.  
  
"Move Snake!" Rain spat at him.  
  
"I was just trying to make polite conversation"  
  
"Nothing is ever polite with you! Do you want something? If not then move!" Rain said  
  
"I do want something." Snape walked a little bit to closer to her and started to lean in to kiss her.  
  
Rain knew what he was trying to do so she ran. But he caught up to her and held on to her arms and pushed her hard againist the wall. Then he forcefully kissed her and tried to get his tongue into her mouth and then she bit his tongue hard as she could while she struggled to get away. (A/N I apologize for any disgusting metal pictures you may be having.)  
  
"SNAKE! LET GO OF RAIN!" Sirius barked as the Marauders and Lily came across the corrier. Snape holding his bleeding tongue while dropping Rain on the ground as the Marauders came up to him shooting hexes at him as he ran. Lily ran up to Rain to check if she was okay.  
  
"Are you okay Rain? I got worried when you didn't come to Library so I found the Marauders and we've been looking for you." Lily asked.  
  
Lily had her curly red hair just below her shoulders, she had on light pink lipgloss, body glitter, and gold eyeshadow (and she wasn't wearing glasses). She was wearing a dark red shirt and a black skirt and black knee boots.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to brush my teeth and wash out my mouth."  
  
Just then the Marauders came back from hexing Snape  
  
"Rain! I promise that Snake will get what he deserves!" Sirius said murderously as he held her hand.  
  
A few days later they found out what he meant by that. He told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow where Remus was when he was changing into a werewolf.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Everyone flinched as they remembered that.  
  
"Isn't that right before you stopped brushing your hair everyday and wearing make-up and when you started wearing baggy clothes?" Sirius asked  
  
"You too Lily that's when you stopped wearing your hair down, stopped wearing make-up, and started wearing glasses!" James asked.  
  
"Let's go to dinner." Remus said as a subject change because he knew that Lily and Rain didn't like to talk about why they stopped taking care about how they looked anymore.  
  
They went into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table and the Marauder's fan club bunched around them. Lily and Rain learned to deal with them they in fact had a fan club when they wore make-up and took care about how they looked.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and within a couple of seconds the Hall quieted down.  
  
"I want to inform you that the Head Boy (James Potter) & Head Girl (Lily Evans) have decided that the 4th years and up are going to have a Christmas ball. Also on the 13 of December will are going to have a talent show. Good luck!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!" Rain yelled at Lily and James when they got back to the Common Room.  
  
"Well someone said that it would be a better if it was a surprise." Lily said as nudged James.  
  
"So what are you guys doing for the talent show?" James said as he tried to change the subject.  
  
"I was thinking that I could dance and Lily you could sing!" Rain asked.  
  
"You sing!!!!" the Marauders gaping at Lily.  
  
"No!" Lily said blushing.  
  
"You sing wonderful" Rain said  
  
"We've been your best friends for seven years and we've never heard you sing!" Sirius said  
  
"I don't sing in front of people!" Lily said  
  
"What do you call ME!" Rain shouted  
  
The next day the boys sat by the lake and talked about the Christmas ball.  
  
"Who are you guys going to ask to the ball?" Sirius asked the rest of the group.  
  
"I don't know all the girls I've been dating lately seem to be boring." James said The rest of the boys said that they agreed.  
  
"I was thinking about asking Lily." James mumbled  
  
"WHAT!!!" The other Marauders yelled  
  
"I've known her since the first day of Hogwarts. She's smart, fun to be around, nice, caring." James would have gone on and on if Sirius didn't interrupt.  
  
"Well someone has a crush. Well, it's a good thing you don't have a crush on Rain" Sirius said and as soon as he did this he realized that he shouldn't have  
  
"WHAT!!!" Remus and Peter yelled.  
  
Meanwhile Lily and Rain were talking about the Talent show.  
  
"I really think that you should sing." Rain said "I have a deal for you if you don't win than I will give you 50 gallons."  
  
"Deal!" Lily said  
  
"Let's go find the Marauders" Rain said  
  
"Remus said this morning they would be going to the lake." Lily said  
  
~ By the lake ~  
  
"I can't believe that James has a crush on Lily and Sirius has a crush on Rain!" Peter said shocked  
  
"How long have you had have these crushes?" Remus asked  
  
"3 years" Sirius said  
  
"7 years" James said  
  
The rest of Marauders looked at James as if he was a talking Hippogriff.  
  
"7 years! James I think you're in love with Lily if you've have had feeling for her for 7 years." Remus said  
  
"But I can't be!" James said  
  
"I think that we should find someone who is defiantly are in love." Remus said  
  
"Frank and Alice!" the Marauders said  
  
"They should be at breakfast right about now." James said  
  
"Well let's get to breakfast!" Sirius said  
  
They went inside unaware that a pair of dark blue eyes and a pair of emerald green eyes watched them.  
  
***  
  
What do you think? Is anyone reading? HELLO!!!!! 


End file.
